swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Pets are the last member of your group. You can use them to help complete an element set, or to get that little push to be stronger. You can find a pet in every location by defeating the specific rare enemy or boss in that specific location. All pets have an element. Try to use it to help your group element when you can. There are also currently 3 stages of evolution to a pet. At each stage, the pet will gain a boost in attack and/or defense. You can increase a pet's AP/DP by leveling it. To do so, you need to meet its level requirements in experience and number of rest days. The XP & Resting Days a pet needs is dependent upon its level. Not the type. Experience: Pet experience is gained when you equip the pet in battle. It will gain the same amount of experience you gain for defeating a monster. Experience cannot be brought over to the next level. That is very important to know because when you defeat a boss for the first time, you will always get an Exp Boost. Before killing a boss for the first time, make sure your pet has XP available for it. You can use the tabs at the top to check a specific locations boss to find out how much XP s/he gives and if your pet can handle it. Rest: Under the Pets tab, there are 3 resting slots; the first one is availble from the start, second can be unlocked either by reaching level 30 or by paying 30 Smith Tokens, the third slot can only be unlocked with 50 smith tokens. To rest a pet, you need to unequip it and put it in the resting slot. A timer will appear. When the timer is completed, you need to click on the resting slot for the pet to gain a rest day, and a new timer will appear if the number of resting days it takes for your pet to level is more than 0. You can remove the pet before the timer is completed, but doing so will reset the current timer. Abilities: Each pet can also help you by use of their abilities. These can range from turning black orbs into attacks, by decreasing your stamina cost to enter a zone, by making respective orbs stronger in what they do, and even by increasing the chance to find a rare trace. All pets start with an ability. These level up as you get stronger. The abilities get stronger at Pet Level; 4, 7, 10, and 15. Each Pet Ability currently has a max of Level 5. *Note* For more detailed info on the Abilities check the individual pets page. Below, the Ability info listed includes all they have., however some of the individual abilities only unlock as your Pet gets stronger., they may not have all of that at level 1. In that case, on the individual pages, it will be marked X-X at the lower level to show it is not available. For a comparision of all pets at their respective levels, check out the Pets Stat page. You can also view each pet individually for more information. *Special Abilities have been added for all pets 06/24/13 Pets Level Requirement Table ---- 'Goldie' Element: Water Ability: Slimy - Increases Coins gained, % Chance to block Sticky, & + Chance to heal a small % with Guard Orbs. Location: Mysterious Mountain Dropped by: Goldie Resting time: 8 hours ---- 'Cerberus' Element: Fire Ability: Hellfire Breath - Increases group HP, + Chance of blocking Oily, + Chance of dealing extra damage with Attack Orbs. Location: Orc Camp Dropped by: Cerberus (2nd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Damgun' Element: Earth Ability: Protector - Increase chance to draw Guard Orbs, +% Chance of blocking Injured, Deal extra % damage equal to a % your Defense Power when you match Guard Orbs. Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Dropped by: Ancient Robot (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Imo' Element: Arcane Ability: Polymatch - % Increase combat XP, + Chance of blocking Poisoned and Deadly Poisoned, Deal extra damage when you match Special Orbs. Location: Mage Tower Dropped by: Homunculus (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 8 hours ---- 'KOB' Element: Earth Ability: Primal Fury - Increase group Max HP, Stamina cost decrease for entering locations, +1 Hand. Location: Cursed Forest Dropped by: King of Beast (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Fifi' Element: Fire Ability: Reincarnation - + Chance of drawing Healing Orbs, + chance of blocking Burnt, Heal a little HP when you make any match, Deal extra damage equal to a % of your group AP when you match Heal Orbs. Location: Flaming Volcano Dropped by: Phoenix (3rd Boss) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Julie' Element: Frost Ability: Invisible Barrier - Increase chance of dodging enemy attacks, + Chance of blocking Frostbitten, + Chance to stun when you match Guard Orbs, Damage Reduction when you match Heal Orbs. Location: Polar Glacier Dropped by: Doom Beast (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Bone' Element: Unholy Ability: Undead Curse - Increase Max HP, + chance to block Scared, 3 or more black Orbs will Attack, Heal a small % when matching Black Orbs. Location: Imperial Tomb Dropped by: Undead King (3rd Boss) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Gururu' Element: Wind Ability: Inception - + chance of blocking all status effects, Stamina cost for entering locations decreased. White Orb can be discarced by placing in an empty slot. Location: Canyon of Immortality Dropped by: Very Big Angry Bird (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 16 hours ---- 'Bahamut' Element: Arcane Ability: Dragon Supremacy - + HP, + Chance to block Demoralize, Heal some HP every match, Deal extra damage equal to % of Group AP when Healing. Location: Dragon Archipelago Dropped by: Bahamat (3rd Boss) Resting time: 14 hours ---- 'Kala' Element: Water Ability: Keen Sense - + % Chance to encounter Rare Traces, + Chance to block Wet, + Chance to dodge, Increase Chance to get Miracle Orb. Location: Abyssal Sea Dropped by: Fisher (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 10 hours ---- 'Hope' Element: Frost Ability: PreVision - + Chance to get Miracle Orb, + Chance to dodge, + Chance to store Miracle Orb at start, When Miracle Orb doesn't match, it will make a Random Orb. Location: Impact Site Dropped by: Killer (Rare Enemy) Resting time: 12 hours ---- 'Hanzo' Element: Wind Ability: ''Ninja Reflex ''- + Chance to dodge, +1 Hand, +% Chance to store an extra Attack Orb when fight starts Location: Hellgate Dropped by: Demonic Ninja(Rare Trace) Resting time: 10 hours Musashi Element: Earth Location: Dropped by: Resting time: ? List of pets *Goldie - Water - Mysterious Mountain - Golden Slime(Rare Enemy) *Cerberus - Fire - Orc Camp - Cereberus(2nd Boss) *Damgun - Earth - Cavern of Ancient Ruins - Ancient Robot(3rd Boss) *Imo - Arcane - Mage Tower - Homunculus(Rare Enemy) *KOB - Earth - Cursed Forest - The King of Beasts(3rd Boss) *Fifi - Fire - Flaming Volcano - Phoenix(3rd Boss) *Julie - Frost - Polar Glacier - Doom Beast(3rd Boss) *Bone - Unholy - Imperial Tomb - Undead King(3rd Boss) *Gururu - Wind - Canyon of Immortality - Very Angry Big Bird(Rare Enemy) *Bahamut - Arcane - Dragon Archipelago - Bahamut(3rd Boss) *Kala - Water - Abyssal Sea - Fisher(Rare Enemy) *Hope - Frost - Impact Site - Killer(Rare Enemy) *Hanzo - Wind - Hellgate - Demonic Ninja(Rare Enemy) Category:Adventure Category:Pets